


Seeing Double

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Batman - Freeform, Fem!Joker, M/M, Mentions of Alternate Universe, Only one joker/Batman is fem, Two Batmen, Two Jokers, tw for misgendering at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: What'll Gotham do when not one but two Jokers running amuck?Good thing there's a second Batman from another universe to help control these clowns. Now, all they have to do is prove the existence of multiple universes in order to return things to normal.Now with a new chapter 2





	1. Chapter 1

Batman found Joker on the rooftop of a building two blocks away from the crime scene. Joker sat on the edge, gaze fixated on the billowing flames that threaten to consume the office building Joker decided to destroy. Knowing Joker, this was only the first of many.

"Joker, this needs to stop." Batman growled as he cautiously approached towards the man. He halted when Joker stood, throwing his hand out to display the detonator firm in his grasp.

Joker let out a low cackle. Batman frowned at the unfamiliar sound. Something was up. 

"My, my. Batsy, I-" Joker stopped when he finally decided to face Batman. His menacing smile quickly twisted into a look of absolute disgust. "You're not my Bats." 

Batman frowned, wondering what the hell that meant. Before he could figure it out though, Joker replaced the detonator with a knife from his pocket, brandishing it at Batman as he stalked closer with a series of clicks. 

Batman grabbed Joker's wrist, twisting it away from himself. He pulled Joker closer, surprised to find Joker almost eye to eye with himself. Strange, seeing as Joker was usually a foot shorter than himself. Joker struggled in his grasp as Batman searched his pockets for the detonator. 

"No, that's not for you!" Joker snapped, fighting harder as Batman pulled out the trigger and proceeded to crush it in his hand. Joker let out a hate filled scream, pounding on Batman's arms in protest. 

Now that there wouldn't be anymore exploding buildings, Batman was free to slap a pair of handcuffs onto Joker and drag him down from the building, though that was easier said than done. Joker fought the whole way down, screaming how he was an imposter and trying to throw himself off the roof just to get away. 

By the time they made it back down to street level, Batman resorted to throwing Joker over his shoulder much to Joker's displeasure. Batman managed to haul him over to the Batmobile and dump him into the passenger seat. 

Batman hopped into the driver seat and started the Batmobile up. Various lights flashed on, washing the car in an eerie red light. 

Batman glanced at Joker. Joker stuck his tongue out at him before returning to his sulky state. Joker had managed to fold his long legs onto the seat, revealing the almost comically tall high heels he was wearing. 

Something was different about Joker. His hair was longer for one thing. His hair hung down to his neck and obscured his face in wild waves and curls. He swiped at his bangs, revealing a wider, angular face than Batman was used to. Could this be a copycat criminal? 

Batman shrugged, turning his attention to driving. Copycat or not, they still blew up a building and deserved to be locked up. Batman set their course for Arkham Asylum. 

They past four lights, made a few turns, and Joker was surprisingly silent. He sat, acid green eyes darting to catch passing buildings. His hands twitched every so often. The handcuffs' chain rattled every time this happened, setting Batman on edge. 

What sounded like a phone rang out. Joker watched in curiosity as Batman clicked a few buttons to pull up Alfred's face onto the dashboard's screen. Joker leaned into the screen to get a better look. 

"Master-" Alfred's eyes widened in shock. He muttered something too low for Batman to hear. 

"What is it, Alfred?" 

Alfred shook his head. "Sir, I think you should come back to the Batcave immediately.

"What's wrong?" Batman was started to worry. What could be shaking his usually stoic butler so bad? 

"It's best if you see-" A black gloved hand urged Alfred out of the computer's sight mid sentence, replacing him with another Batman. 

"Batsy, is that you?" Joker shouted in excitement, leaning closer to the screen 

The Batman on screen ignored him. "Listen, I need you to bring Joker to your Batcave." 

"Who are you? How'd you get into the Batcave?" Batman growled. 

"I'll explain later. Just bring Joker." 

"Excuse me for not trusting you. I caught Joker blowing up an office. Now, he's-" 

"Who are you calling he?" Joker snapped. She turned towards the screen, pointing her thumb at him. "See what I've had to deal with? He ruined that lovely bombing spree I had planned for you and everything." 

Batman nodded towards Joker. "That's why she's going to Arkham." This seemed to satisfy Joker.

The Batman onscreen rolled their eyes. They pulled off their cowl. The face underneath shocked Batman, being that it was like looking into a near perfect reflection. Except for their pixie haircut and softer face, the Batman onscreen could've passed for his double. 

Joker gasped. "My Bats is really THE Beatrice Wayne? This is certainly a shock. Wait till the media hears this!" 

The woman supposedly named Beatrice rolled her eyes again. "You've know for two years." Beatrice turned to Batman. "I hope you've realized at this point that you should listen to yourself." She said, pointing to herself. 

Batman couldn't argue with that. He took a sharp right, changing course for the Batcave. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so I had the sudden urge to finish this idk if anyone is interested but here it is
> 
> The Superman thing is a reference to the injustice game btw idk if any of that makes sense really

"Welcome back, sir." Alfred greet him as Batman hopped out the Batmobile. Beatrice rushed up from behind him to yank open the passenger door. Not Joker tumbled out, hitting the hard metal floor with a dull thud. Beatrice quickly yanked Not Joker- or Jane as she informed him many times in the car- to her feet.

Batman looked the two of them and sighed. "Let me guess. Multiverse problems?"

Beatrice nodded. "Big time. It was a little accident with Flash actually. How'd you know?" 

"Had a similar incident with Superman a while back. I'll pull up my notes on interdimensional travel and see what I can do."

Beatrice nodded. "I'll put her away with yours." 

"With mine?" Batman asked. But she walked away, pushing Not Joker along with her. Not Joker craned her neck around to stick her tongue out at Batman. 

"Oh Bats, am I glad to see you. That bozo may look like you, but he is such a drag." Jane groaned, throwing her head back onto Beatrice's shoulder. She turned to look at Beatrice and smiled. "He's not as fun to mess with as you." 

Beatrice didn't answer. instead, she shoved Not Joker into one of the empty holding cells linng the east cave wall and slammed the barred door shut. 

"Aw, honey, this is no fun!" Not Joker whined. Beatrice made a point of not reacting as she walked past the cells. 

Joker's face pressed between the bars of his own cell, a sinister smile on his face. "Bats! You're finally...oh, it's you again." His smile twisted into a disgusted sneer.

"Behave you two!" Beatrice called before walking away. Jane stuck her head out of the bars to watch her go.

"Hey! Drool anymore, and it's off to the pound with you."Joker snapped.

"Says the clown in a cage." Jane said halfheartedly. She slumped against the bars frowning.

"Wow, a corpse has more life than you." 

"She say a thing to me!" Jane suddenly After all the preparation that went into rigging all those bombs! How dare she?" 

"Tell me about it, sweetie. You go through all the trouble of holding the mayor for ransom only for some poser to stop you before you can write down your demands." Joker scoffed. 

"She's not a poser!" Jane quickly snapped. 

"If it hits like Bats but doesn't look like Bats , it must be an imposter." Joker said, smiling.

"She's not an imposter! She's my Bats from another dimension."

Joker frowned. "Like with Superguy?" Joker turned his head to better look at her. "Wait...are you me then?" Jane nodded.

Joker threw his head back laughing. "Oh, you and me are gonna have a blast. Two Jokers? Gotham won't know what hit them!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave chapter 2 a shot let me know your thoughts 
> 
> When I was writing this I was looking up how characters go through the multiverse and the flash came up as being able to move bw universes with his powers so that's why he's here 
> 
> Hey I extended the end! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked what you read? Leave a kudos! Comment what you think! They make my day! ^u^  
> also My tumblr is lawlilawliet if you'd want to drop by


End file.
